


Sugar

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Friday, when Segs is in San Jose, Tyler signs for a package that requires him to show ID. It's addressed to Segs, so he doesn't open it. He snaps a picture of the box, including the return label, and sends it to Segs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/gifts).



> **Content Note:** Implied exchange of sex for material gifts.

On Tuesday, Tyler digs his fingers into Segs' hips while Segs rides his dick and calls him baby.

"Yeah," Segs says, "Yeah, baby, just like that."

Tyler's barely doing anything, letting Segs be the one to screw himself down onto him, letting Segs take everything he wants.

It still leaves him gasping when they're done, Segs sliding down to lie next to him, cuddled close, still half sprawled over him.

"Damn," Tyler says.

"Yeah, fuck." Segs presses sloppy kisses to Tyler's shoulder. "Fuck, it should always be like that."

"It is always like that," Tyler says. He still works out, but sometimes he thinks he could give it up and keep his body just from how much and how hard they fuck.

Segs makes an agreeable noise before he passes out. He's going to be drooling on Tyler in about ten minutes, and Tyler doesn't even care.

*

On Friday, when Segs is in San Jose, Tyler signs for a package that requires him to show ID. It's addressed to Segs, so he doesn't open it. He snaps a picture of the box, including the return label, and sends it to Segs.

 _Don't open it,_ Segs texts back.

 _I wasn't going to,_ Tyler sends. He puts the box where the dogs won't get at it, and then whistles for them and takes them out on a run around the neighborhood. He does most of his running on the treadmill, but the dogs like the outdoor runs and he's gotten to know the neighbors a little bit.

He forgets about the box until Segs gets home. It's late Sunday night, but Tyler sleeps through it and doesn't see him until he wakes up on Monday.

Segs wants to get fucked when he wakes up, pushy and demanding while Tyler opens him up and pounds into him, leaves him lying sated and warm on the sheets afterward.

"Hey," Segs says, poking at Tyler's arm. "Go get that box. The one that came while I was gone."

"You get it," Tyler says.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not moving," Segs says.

Tyler fakes a put-upon sigh and goes downstairs to get the box and a pair of scissors so Segs can open it.

Segs doesn't even sit up, just pushes up on his elbows enough to slit the tape on the box. There's another box inside it, nestled into a bunch of packing material that Segs thankfully doesn't spill all over the bed.

"Here." Segs hands the smaller box to Tyler.

"What?"

"It's for you." Segs smiles, so sweet. "A present."

It's a watch, a Breitling, the one Tyler said he liked best when they were browsing them a few weeks ago because Segs was thinking about getting a new one.

"Shit," Tyler says. "For real?"

"Mmhmm." Segs pats his thigh. "Gotta keep my baby happy. Put it on."

Tyler takes it out of the box and wraps it around his wrist. He holds his arm out to look at it.

"Mmm," Segs says, "looks good."

"Yeah," Tyler agrees. He kisses Segs, licking slowly into his mouth until Segs is flushed and bright-eyed again. If they hadn't just fucked, Tyler would be all over him, giving him whatever he wanted. Instead, he blows Segs later, on his knees in the living room while Segs' fingers tighten in his hair and a football game plays on TV.

*

On Wednesday, one of Segs' rare full days off, they go shopping.

"You don't need any more clothes," Tyler chirps lightly. "Have you seen our closet?"

"I'm not buying clothes for me," Segs says. "Unless I see something I like." He presses a kiss to Tyler's cheek. "I'm buying clothes for you. You need something new and pretty to go with the watch."

Tyler's cheeks burn a little at the pretty descriptor, but he follows Segs from store to store and tries on everything Segs suggests.

"Those," Segs says definitively about one pair of jeans. "Your ass," he says almost dreamily.

Tyler's cheeks burn again, but the very professional saleswoman helping them doesn't even blink. She definitely earns her commission.

Tyler has the jeans, a pair of slacks, three button downs, two T-shirts, and a pair of shoes by the time they're done.

He changes when they get home, into the jeans and one of the T-shirts, still wearing his watch, and he can feel Segs' eyes on him as he comes down the stairs.

They take the dogs for a walk, ambling through the neighborhood and saying hello to the neighbors they pass.

The sun glints off of Tyler's watch.

Tyler shoos the dogs into the backyard when they get home from their walk, not able to wait any longer, and fucks Segs over the back of the couch.

"Oh, yeah," Segs says afterward, still slumped over the couch. "That's the way, baby."

Tyler pulls out of him and nuzzles at the thin skin behind his ear. "Thanks for the shopping trip."

Segs turns his head and smiles at Tyler. "Gotta keep you in style."

He's definitely doing that.

*

On Friday, Tyler goes down to meet Segs after the game and hangs around with everyone else waiting for the team to be done.

"New watch?" Jessica asks.

"Yep." Tyler holds it up so she can see it.

"Nice."

Tyler acknowledges that with a nod, and they chat a little until Jordie comes out of the locker room.

"Hey, babe," Jordie says as he bends down to kiss Jessica. "What's up, man?" He catches Tyler in a bro hug.

"Not much," Tyler says. "Nice game out there."

"Yeah," Jordie says. "Your boy and my brother are making the rest of us work hard to keep up with them."

Tyler smiles a little. "Yeah, I can see that."

"We're getting out of here," Jordie says, throwing one arm around Jessica's shoulders. "Catch you later."

Tyler says goodbye to them and hangs around a little longer, until Segs and Jamie come out of the locker room together.

"Now I see why you wanted a ride to the rink but not home," Jamie says. He clasps Tyler's hand and pulls him into half a hug.

"Yep," Segs says cheerfully. He moves to Tyler's side as soon as Jamie lets go, pressing so close Tyler can feel the heat radiating off of him through his suit.

"Is that the present Segs couldn't stop talking about buying you?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah." Tyler holds up his wrist so Jamie can see his watch.

"Nice," Jamie says.

"Gotta treat him right," Segs says.

"I can see you're doing that," Jamie says. He fistbumps Segs. "Have a good night." For a mild-mannered guy, Jamie's good at implying all kinds of filthy things.

Not that he's wrong. Segs is all over Tyler when they get home. They let the dogs out into the backyard and stay in the doorway making out and feeling each other up until Segs whistles sharply for the dogs, closes the door with all of them on the inside, and drags Tyler up the stairs.

"I wanna fuck you," Segs says, pushing Tyler into the wall at the top of the stairs and taking his mouth.

"Yeah, fuck yeah," Tyler says when Segs lets him talk again.

They careen into the bedroom, both of them half out of their clothes already.

Tyler keeps his watch on and he can feel the hard metal of it pressing into his wrist when Segs puts his hands over Tyler's while he fucks into him.

They're loud, both of them, and Tyler crashes hard onto the mattress after they've both come and Segs stops holding him up with one hand and his dick.

"Fuck," Tyler says, long and slow. His head is turned to the side so he can breathe, and he knows what time it is because he can see his watch, precisely ticking away the seconds.

Segs reaches over him and takes his watch off, drops it onto the nightstand like it's nothing.

Segs lifts Tyler's wrist and kisses one of the spots where his watch left a red mark. "Feel good?"

"Mmhmm, yeah," Tyler says.

"Good," Segs says. He kisses Tyler's wrist again. "You look so good in that watch I got you."

Tyler gathers up the energy to turn over, so he can pull Segs down to kiss him. "You take good care of me."

"Yeah, I do," Segs says, and he manages to look both sweet and smug at the same time.

Tyler makes a mock disgusted noise. "Stop gloating and go to sleep."

Segs laughs, bright and delighted, and kisses Tyler for a while. They're both smiling soft and happy by the time they settle down to sleep, and Tyler rewards Segs for it by getting up and letting the dogs in to sleep with them.

"You're so good to me, baby," Segs says when Tyler and the dogs are settled in around him.

"Always will be," Tyler promises.

*

On Saturday, Tyler wakes Segs up with pancakes, blows him outside by the pool after breakfast, and makes sure his bag is packed before he has to leave for a one-game road trip to Chicago.

"Thanks, baby," Segs says. He kisses Tyler, one hand roaming down to squeeze Tyler's ass.

Tyler follows Segs to the door when Jamie honks from outside.

Segs kisses him again, pressed up against the wall. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." Tyler presses a quick kiss to Segs' lips. "Love you."

Outside, Jamie honks more insistently.

"Love you too." Segs gropes Tyler's ass again, before he smirks at him and grabs the handle of his suitcase.

Tyler waves at Jamie from the doorway, and waves again, at Segs, before they pull out of the driveway.

Tyler's watch is heavy on his wrist, grounding, and it catches the light as he pulls the door shut.


End file.
